These Dreams: Prologue
by sailormoon9993
Summary: After seeing Madame Pinkie Pie, Twilight goes and releases Discord, who returns Equestria back to it's chaotic state. She only did it because she secretly loves him. Together, they'll face Celestia and Elements of Harmony, as a chaos duo.
1. Chapter 1

"Discord! Discord, where are you? I know you're here!" Twilight yelled into the sunlit forest where bright green trees tower above her and below her is an endless sea of different flowers.

"Come closer, Twilight." a voice called out. "Follow my voice and you'll find me." a deep chuckle shortly followed.

"You and your games, Discord." Twilight giggled as she walks in the direction his voice came from.

Twilight passed through a small bush and suddenly stop at the sight that is before her. Before her lied Discord, a red picnic blanket with sandwiches and what seemed to be wine, in front of a picturesque lake.

"I see you have found me, my dear. Care for a daisy sandwich?" he asked.

"I'd love one!" Twilight said happily as she opened her pegasus wings and flew over to him. She lunged herself into his arms, which he was expecting from her.

"Happy as an alicorn today?" he laughed.

"I am an alicorn, Discord. Thanks to you, that is." Twilight smiled as she looked up at him. "I love you, Discord."

"I love you too, Twilight Sparkle." he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Twilight opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock waking her up. Sigh. It was time to get up once again. She was having a continuation of the dream she had the night before, where Discord took her all across Equestria and finally gave her pegasus wings to be able to fly with him. She had waken up before the picnic she had dreamed up just now.

"What a wonderful dream." Twilight sighed. "It seemed so real."

"It'll be real." said a voice in the back of Twilight's head.

Twilight ignored the voice like she usually did and went downstairs to see what her assistant, Spike, who was also a baby dragon, was doing. She reached the bottom of the stairs to find Spike was putting away some books away on the shelf. Twilight hopped off the last step and made a clunk noise, causing Spike to jump sightly and turn around.

"Oh! Twilight! You scared me!" Spike said.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I didn't mean too." Twilight apologized. "What is on my agenda today, my assistant?"

Spike ran to Twilight's podium and pulled off a small note that was lying on it. He read it almost instantly. "Well, all you really have to do today is visit Madame Pinkie. Why are you visiting Pinkie Pie again, Twi?" he asked in confusion.

"I need to talk to her about some things that could happen in the future." Twilight smiled a large smile. It was the truth, but it wasn't the whole truth. She looked over at a clock and saw it was going on 11am. "I'm going now, Spike. While I'm gone, don't eat any of the ice cream that is in the freezer!"

Twilight used her magic and opened the door for herself. She walked through her treehouse door and closed the door behind her. As soon as she stepped onto the dirt outside her home, she took off running at full speed towards Sugarcube Corner. She needed to see Pinkie Pie as soon as she could!

Within a few minutes, Twilight reached Sugarcube Corner. She walked through the door, in which a small bell rang, causing Pinkie Pie to turn around and see her.

"Hey there, Twilight! What's up?" Pinkie Pie had a large smile on her face.

"Pinkie, you can see into the future, right?" Twilight asked, a tone of doubt ringing in her voice.

"Of course I can, you silly pony! I've been doing it for a week now!" Pinkie sounded confident in her future seeing abilities. "Do you want me to see into your future, Twilight?"

"I would really appreciate if you did, Pinkie." Twilight spoke with a small smile.

"Okey dokey lokey! Just come upstairs and we'll peek into your future!" Pinkie Pie said as Twilight followed her upstairs to her bedroom, which was directly above Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie Pie lead Twilight into her bedroom, which looked like party central, though it wasn't that big of a surprise since Pinkie Pie was the party pony. Twilight sat at Pinkie's table, which had a crystal ball sitting on top of it. Pinkie came to the table, wearing a gypsy outfit. She said it helped her look into the future better.

"Ok, Twilight? What is it you want to know?" Pinkie asked happily.

"Am I going to ever have a special somepony?" Twilight made sure to not give Pinkie too much information to work with. She couldn't say who it was, she just couldn't admit it. Her friends just wouldn't understand, not even Pinkie.

"Let's look into the crystal ball and find out!" Pinkie said as she and Twilight peered into the crystal ball. "I see, you and someone sitting by a lake, having a romantic picnic lunch together. That's so sweet! But, what is this?"

"What is what, Pinkie?" Twilight worried.

"You're a pegasus unicorn and you seem to be really happy to be one too! I can see you and your special pony flying together above the lake now." Pinkie smiled.

"Can you see who is flying with me?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie Pie looked harder at her crystal ball. She saw alicorn Twilight clear as day and the everything else expect the somepony she was flying with. "I'm sorry Twilight. I can't see who it is." Pinkie Pie said in a sad tone before getting happy instantly. "But you will get a special somepony and you'll be a pegasus unicorn! That's really cool you'll meet someone who can do really powerful magic!"

"That is powerful magic. Even I can't create pegasus wings. Only the ones made from morning dew." Twilight said with a trace of happiness in her voice.

"I know but-" There was another image showing itself on Pinkie's crystal ball. "Twilight, my crystal ball! It's showing another image!"

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie gazed at the new image that was showing itself before her. "It looks like you're in the Canterlot Gardens, around Discord. You look really sad, like you miss him."

"But I don't miss him! He tried to put Equestria into chaos and turmoil!" Twilight yelled.

"Twilight. Calm down. You don't need to yell." Pinkie said.

"Sorry, Pinkie. Is there anything else in your crystal ball before I leave here?"

"Oh! There is!" Pinkie said excitedly. "It's showing that Equestria is in chaos and Discord has been freed! I see you sitting next to him, smiling and drinking some chocolate rain. You don't seem to mind that the chaos."

"Really?" asked Twilight in curiosity.

"You seem really happy, Twi. Oh, you're a pegasus unicorn here too!" Pinkie said in amazement.

Twilight looked into the crystal ball and indeed saw an alicorn version of herself, drinking some chocolate rain with Discord, both of them happy together and not minding at all of the chaos that surrounded the both of them. "I'm a pegasus unicorn again? How interesting that I'm with Discord of all ponies." Twilight said with a happy smile. She suddenly looked up to notice Pinkie Pie looking all lovey dovey at her. "What? What?"

"Twi, do you like Discord at all?" Pinkie questioned.

"Pinkie Pie! That's a stupid question! He tried to bring disorder and chaos to Equestria! If I liked him, why would you, I, and the others encase him in stone?" Twilight asked. "Wouldn't I have tried to stop it?"

"Didn't the princess tell us we had to stop Discord?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight stood there for a moment, thinking. Pinkie was right. They only did it because Princess Celestia had told them too in order to bring peace back to Equestria. Twilight then got an idea to make the images in the crystal ball come true. Her friends would be in shock what she was gonna do, but if things go the way she'd think they would, they would come to forgive her for what she was gonna do.

"Pinkie Pie, I have to go somewhere. I'll see you around. Oh, and Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie looked up at her. "Yes, Twi?"

"I can forecast some chocolate rain in your future. Thanks for the session too." Twilight said as she trotted out of the room and Sugarcube Corner to return to her treehouse.

"Chocolate rain? Oh joy, I can't wait!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

* * *

_This is my first My Little Pony story featuring the ship Twilight/Discord. Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight arrived back at the library and grabbed a few supplies from the place, most importantly, a book on ancient spells. Spike came back from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand when he noticed Twilight was moving in a complete frenzy.

"Twilight, what's the rush?" Spike asked.

"I have to go to Canterlot, Spike. Official business." Twilight lied. She couldn't tell Spike what she was really up too.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"Not too long. I know you can take care of yourself for a day. There is food in the fridge if you get hungry, Spike. I have to leave now."

Spike walked up to Twilight and gave her a hug. "Good bye then, Twi. See you when you come home." he smiled.

Twilight hugged Spike back. "Goodbye Spike. I won't be gone too late. If I am, don't go to bed too late." she said as she ran out the door.

Using her magic, Twilight casted the teleportation spell that she had learned recently in order to transport herself to Canterlot, more specifically the Canterlot Gardens. In an instant, Twilight was in the garden, the statues all surrounding her. No one was allowed back here anymore, unless they got special permission.

"Discord, where are you?" she whispered as she past several statues.

She kept looking around until she walked right into a statue head on. She fell backwards and rubbed her temple to relieve some of the pain. She glanced up to see which statue she had crashed into. It was Discord, whose statue she had been searching for.

"I found you at last, Discord." she said as tears filled her eyes. "Shortly after you were turned to stone, this voice that sounded like you started coming to me. It made me realize that I missed you."

Twilight partly expected the statue to say something back to her, but it stood there lifeless, no motion at all. Twilight looked down at the ground, tears from her eyes falling onto it. At first, it was the voice, then the romantic dreams with him and her started to play anytime she fell asleep. The dreams scared her at first, then she started that they were the best thing that she had in quite some time, so she let them play in her head, knowing that she was falling for Discord.

"Discord." she whispered. "I'm going to release you. I've fallen for you and it's so strong, I don't care what Celestia does to me once she finds out it was me."

Twilight pulled out the ancient spells book that she brought and flipped through it's pages. She only had to flip a few pages since she knew which spell it was. She found the right spell quickly and landed the book on the ground. She began speaking in an old sounding language as her horn not didn't glow it's usual purple, but glowed light green instead.

The Discord statue also began glowing light green as Twilight's horn did. Twilight finished her incantation and glanced up at the statue. It was cracking in different places. Hopefully it would set him free, not destroy the whole statue instead.

'Please be free, please be free...' Twilight thought.

'Oh, his freedom is going to be most certain.' laughed the voice deeply in the back of her head.

Twilight kept looking at the statue and saw that it stopped glowing and making cracks. She looked at it in confusion and looked all around herself, scared, afraid that Princess Celestia had stopped the spell. When she spotted not a single pony in the garden, tears filled her eyes once more.

"I thought that ancient spell would have worked. I guess I was wrong." Twilight used her strength to jump onto the pedestal of the statue. "That magic must be more rusty more I calculated. I miss you, Discord. Your chaos and disorder. It made my life more interesting now that I think about it. I wish I could have it and I won't try to stop you this time." Twilight sat down on the pedestal as tears fell from her cheeks and landed on the marble underneath her.

Twilight decided to close her eyes and sleep by the statue of the one she loved. Maybe she needed the cast the spell more than once. No one ever came into the garden anyway, so she wouldn't get int trouble for sleeping here. The book she had simply laid on the ground near the statue as Twilight fell asleep right next to the feet of the statue.

_"Enjoying your sandwich, Twi?" Discord asked as the two were in each other's arms by a warm sunlit day next to a lake._

_"Of course, daisy sandwiches are my favorite!" Twilight giggled happily._

_"Twilight?" Discord asked in a serious tone._

_"What is it, Dissy?" she asked worried._

_"Do you miss me right now?"_

_"Miss you? You're right here with me. How could I miss you right now?"_

_"In reality. Don't you miss me once you wake up?" he asked._

_Twilight wriggled herself out out Discord's arms and flew to the ground. Her horn glowed as she poofed the pinic away. She stared out at the lake and the sun shining above it with sad eyes. "I do miss you. My spell didn't work. I couldn't free you in reality. I can only be happy in my dreams." she spoke sadly._

_"Wake up, Twilight." Discord said._

_"W-why? I don't want to yet!" she yelled at him._

_"Wake up."_

_"But you won't be there! I don't want to leave and feel the loneliness yet!"_

_"Twilight, you won't be lonely anymore."_

_"But you're not there!" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks and flew upwards._

_Discord flew upwards as well and flew in front of her, blocking her path. He quickly pulled her close to him and held her in his arms, still flying. He rested his head on her's and whispered, "I'm there now. Open your eyes. Wake up for me, Twilight. I love you. Just wake up now."_

Twilight opened her eyes and realized that it was late in the afternoon. Was her dream right. Did he come back while she had slept. Twilight looked up and her mouth dropped in utter surprise. The statue! It was gone! The spell must have worked while she was fast asleep. She looked around the gardens to see everything was still the same it was when she had fell asleep.

"Did it work?" Twilight asked herself. "Nothing looks chaotic yet."

Twilight walked around the gardens, trying to find anything that seemed to be out of place, anything. She saw nothing out of the ordinary when she walked all around the gardens. She let out a small sigh and returned back to the pedestal where the statue once was. She hopped back up onto it and looked down. Her dream said he would have been back. Was it just to make her happy for a moment? Then, something that was on the pedestal caught her eye.

She scooted herself over to the object she spotted. It was a single rose growing on the pedestal. It wasn't a normal rose, it was a purple rose with gray spots on it. Ponies didn't create these type of flowers, it was too chaotic.

Twilight smiled happily. "Discord. He was right. He came back." Tears hit the rose, but they weren't sad tears, they were tears of joy. As her tears touched the rose, the rose started growing, causing Twilight to back up, scared, not expecting that to happen. Her fear quickly went away and she started to laugh. This was Discord after all, the god of disorder and chaos. This is something he would do.

The rose kept on growing until it bloomed into more roses that were many different colors and patterns. Twilight looked at the roses and sniffed a few of them. Each of them had a different scent, but they all smelled very wonderful. Twilight gave a happy sigh.

"Such interesting flowers." Twilight said happily when she heard a deep laugh fill the air. Twilight's smile grew even bigger. She knew he was close and he knew she had seen the flowers. Twilight got onto her feet and spoke softly not too attract unwanted attention. "Discord, is that you?"

There was no response. "D-Discord, wasn't that your laughter?" she asked again. The answer she received was another laugh, this one longer then the first one she had heard.

"D-Discord, it's me, Twilight Sparkle, the element of Magic." she stated as another laugh was heard. "I freed you from your stone prison. Were those roses your doing?" Yet another deep laugh was heard.

Twilight's eyes began to water yet again. "I know it's you Discord!" she yelled aloud, not caring who heard anymore. "Why won't you answer me?" Again, a simple deep laugh was heard. Twilight collapsed to the ground, tears fully formed in her eyes, almost ready to cry right there on the spot. "Discord, why won't-" she let out a small sniffle. "-you talk to me instead of laughing at me?" Twilight then put her face between her hoofs as she silently cried.

Almost instantly, she felt someone pick her up and hug her, as if trying to comfort her. She opened her eyes and saw a brown fur covered chest in front of her. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was. She knew it was the god of chaos and disorder. Her tears stopped flowing as she simply rested her head against Discord's chest.

"I missed you, Discord." she said.

"I know you have, my dear." he spoke in a soft tone as he flashed the two back to the pedestal and set Twilight down.

"W-Why did you keep laughing when I asked for you?" Twilight asked.

"I was imprisoned there for several months. I wanted to play a joke on you is all." he laughed lightly.

"Oh." said Twilight. "When did you escape?"

"Shortly after you fell asleep. I'm surprised, Twilight Sparkle, that you of all ponies would be the one to free me. And be willing to do it. Why so?" he asked.

"Because of, of..." Twilight couldn't tell him that she loved him like that. Also, the dreams she was having made her want him free even more.

He noticed Twilight stay silent and he smirked. "Perhaps it was the the dreams you were having about us?"

Twilight looked at him, a slight blush on her face. "H-How did you know about those dreams?" she worried.

Discord put his lion paw under her chin and pulled her face closer to his, which he lowered to meet her eye to eye. "I was the one who sent them. I could still use a bit of magic, so, I sent you the dreams."

Twilight opened her eyes wide. "It was you?" This was all she could say.

"Yes, Twilight dear. Do you remember when we first met?" he asked as Twilight simply nodded her head. "When I formally met you in the palace labyrinth, I struck by your beauty. I wanted you all to myself. That is why I corrupted your friends, so you would eventually come to me and I could make you happy once more. But you got over it by Celestia's letters and reverted me back to stone. I sent those dreams to you in order for me to tell you how I felt about you. It seems you fell for me as well as I had the same dreams as well."

Twilight blushed and remembered something about the dreams. "If you sent those dreams, then why was I always a pegasus unicorn? I'm just a normal unicorn." she stated.

"Not anymore, Twilight dear." Discord said happily.

"What do you-" Twilight felt something on her back flapping. She peered over her shoulder and saw a pair of purple pegasus wings on her back. She looked at Discord with happy eyes. "But why?"

"You were willing to free me on your own accord. I thought I show you my appreciation by giving you a small token."

Discord removed his lion paw from Twilight's face. She quickly took for the sky, flying very easily. It was Discord's doing that she could fly so easily and quickly, he must have installed some kind of pre-flight knowledge into the new wings of her's.

"Thank you, Discord." Twilight said.

"No problem, my dear. How about we cause some chaos together, hmm?" he asked.

"I'd love too." she said happily as he made them both disappear to their first stop, Ponyville.

* * *

_Discord has returned and has a new girl to cause chaos with. What will Celestia and the Elements of Harmony do about this? Even worse, how can the elements stop Discord if Twilight is willing to cause chaos with him? Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

A second later, Discord and Twilight had arrived back in Ponyville. Right now, it was like it always was, everypony enjoying their day, not expecting any type of chaos to happen.

"How picturesque but dull. Personally, we need some chocolate rain to start off with." Discord smiled.

"What about having giant apples on Applejack's trees too?" Twilight suggested. "At least everypony will have more food to eat."

"You remember the last time so well, Twilight dear." Discord laugh. "Chocolate rain and giant apples at up at bat!" With a snap of his fingers, pink clouds loomed over Ponyville and began showering it with chocolate milk rain. At Sweet Apple Acres, the apples on the trees were now three times their original size.

Twilight teleported herself over to Sweet Apple Acres to see how Applejack was reacting to her rather large apples. Twilight made sure to hide her wings the best she could, so she casted a spell so no pony would be able to see her new wings. Twilight trotted by the trees to see that the apples were indeed much larger.

"Twilight!" Applejack called her over from a distance. "Could you come fer a second?"

Twilight trotted over to Applejack. "What is it, AJ?" she asked, acting as if she were blind to the giant apples.

"My apples just suddenly grew like three times their sizes! Do you think Discord broke out of his stone prison somehow?" Applejack asked with worry in her voice.

"Maybe he did, but maybe you're just having a good harvest or something, AJ." Twilight smiled a large grin.

"Guys! Guys!" It was Pinkie Pie. "It's raining chocolate rain, you guys! Chocolate milk rain! From cotton candy clouds!" Pinkie sounded like she was more than excited.

"Really now?" Twilight pretended she was surprised. "It must be one thing then, Discord has returned! But-"

"But what, Twi?" wondered Applejack.

"Maybe the chaos isn't a bad thing this time. Everypony would get more food if the apples are three times their normal size and there would is more than plenty of sweets if it's chocolate milk rain coming from cotton candy clouds."

"Twilight, are you ok? This isn't like you. You're usually more orderly than this." Applejack's voice had concern ringing loudly in it.

"Maybe I've learned to become not so orderly and let life happen now. Remember when I thought a disaster was coming on that Tuesday morning?" she said.

"I remember that! We sneaked around Canterlot! That was so much fun!" Pinkie Pie laughed.

"That time taught me not to worry about the coming future and here's what came in the future which is now the present. Like I said, a little bit of chaos might do us a bit of good." Twilight smiled.

"What happened to your apples, dear?" It was Rarity who was wearing a raincoat and umbrella. She was shortly followed by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"This weather is so chaotic! Did Discord manage to break out or something?" Rainbow Dash said in slight fear.

An evil chuckle was heard around all six of the ponies. Five of them looked around to see where the laughter was coming from while Twilight didn't since she knew he wasn't too far behind. Rainbow Dash flew all around Sweet Apple Acres and couldn't find the source of laughter anywhere.

"I know that was Discord's laugh. Why won't the coward show himself? Afraid that I'm gonna knock him into next week?" teased Rainbow Dash.

"So brutal, Rainbow Dash." said Discord as he appeared before the ponies.

"Discord! How did you escape?" Applejack asked.

Discord looked at Twilight, who was nodding her head yes. "Why, Twilight freed me." he laughed.

"That is a lie! Twilight would never free a beast like you!" yelled Rarity.

"Twilight dear, let's show them your brand new wings." he said as he snapped his fingers, removing Twilight's spell that were concealing her wings. She opened them up and flew over to Discord.

"It's true. I did free him and he gave me a pair of pegasus wings in exchange." Twilight smiled at Discord.

"But why, Twi? Why?" asked Applejack.

"Because she has fallen in love with him." said Pinkie Pie. "That's so cute!"

"What?" the four other ponies said in unison.

"Pinkie Pie is right. I am in love with him. It happened shortly after we defeated him the first time. I began getting these vivid dreams about him and I together, going on romantic dates and causing a bit of chaos as well. I fell for him because of those dreams and turns out, he was the one who sent me the dreams in the first place." Twilight said happily as she flew closer to Discord, landing against his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, basically holding onto her.

"Twilight is right. I did send her the dreams she had been having." Discord smiled. "And she soon fell for me." Discord gave out an evil laugh as Twilight simply blushed. His laugh to her was becoming more and more thrilling to hear.

"Twilight and Discord? Twi-" Rarity fainted from shock into the ground below and now being pelted by chocolate rain.

"Now that is something unexpected." said Applejack. "It sure is uhh...not who I thought you'd be with, Twi..."

"I don't care if Twilight loves him, we can't let him roam free! He'll turn all of Equestria into an an eternal chaos playground. We need to use the elements on him!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"You're right, we need to use the elements to ensure the peace of Equestria." said Applejack.

"No you won't!" Twilight yelled out. "You will not take Discord away from me this time! You will not!"

"Twilight Sparkle!" yelled an angelic voice. A bright burst and disappeared quickly, revealing Princess Celestia with a stern expression. "Twilight, you freed Discord? Why?" she asked.

"Because I love him! You won't take him from me!" she yelled in anger.

"Twilight, Equestria can't live in a state of chaos and disorder. Lives will be lost, crops will wither, animals will suffer-" Discord suddenly poofed a muzzle on Celestia's mouth, making her able only to mumble.

"Celestia, Celestia. That isn't true. I can provide giant apples, chocolate milk rain, cotton candy clouds, and more by the mere snap of my fingers. No one will is gonna starve. It's more likely there will be more than anyone will want to eat." Discord laughed.

Celestia's horn glowed as she magically removed the muzzle from her snout. "What about rain, Discord? Ponies cannot live with any water!" she yelled.

"Do you always have to argue, Celestia?" he mocked as he made a normal rain cloud appear and completely soak her in water. "There is plenty of water. No pony, plants, or animal will die of thirst."

"Discord you need to stop now or I'll-" Celestia threatened.

"Or what, Celestia. What are you gonna do?" he mocked again.

"I'll have to use my magic and the Elements on you!" Celestia yelled.

"Celestia, why do you act like this?" he asked.

"You're threatening the order that we had to work so hard to establish!"

"Celestia, Celestia. Don't you remember a thousand years ago, when you and your sister were just simple unicorns? Remember who turned you and Luna into pegasi unicorns?"

"It was you." Celestia sighed as all of Mane 6 gasped in shock, Twilight included. "But that was a thousand years ago, not now!"

"Don't you remember how I suddenly showed up in Equestria and started with the chaos and you and Luna enjoyed it. You two were so good at it, I let you raise the sun and moon. How do you think you two were able to get your cutie marks, hmm?"

"That was a long time ago, Discord! This is now! I can't allow disorder and chaos just run rampant! I have to contain you." Celestia now sounded sad. "I have to return you to stone."

Discord then began to sing a melody, causing Celestia to remember back a thousand years ago. Back then, the two were actually very much with each other. Luna and her were tried of everything being the same routine. Then just one day, Discord appeared and made a day-to-day schedule just seem to disappear. They both defied their parents and joined Discord. Since they helped him, he granted them both pegasus wings, becoming alicorns.

A few years later, Celestia and Luna's dad casted a spell on the two to convert them back to order. It was then the two alicorns used the elements on Discord, turning him to stone while he sang the same tune he was singing now.

"I can't do it anymore." said Celestia. "I remember everything now."

"Princess, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked meekly.

"I'm alright, Fluttershy, dear." Celestia said with a forced smile.

"I used to love you Celestia, but I found another pony who seems to love me just a bit more and that is Twilight, your once faithful student." Discord kissed the top of Twilight's head. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll say one thing Celestia: you'll find another pony just as rebellious as me and be happy, like I am with Twilight, even if it was just in been dreams so far."

"Alright Discord. You and Twilight can go if you love each so. Could you keep the chaos down a bit?" Celestia smiled.

Twilight, should we?" Discord asked his little alicorn.

"Just a tiny amount." Twilight giggled.

"As you wish then." Discord agreed.

"I'll be seeing you later then." Celestia said as she disappeared.

"Let's go, Twilight. We have a lot of catching up to do." he smiled as Twilight smiled back up at him. Discord then made them both disappear.

The five ponies just stood there in shock at what just happened. They didn't say anything to each other until Rainbow Dash spoke up. "We need to put Discord back into a tougher stone prison! He did something to Celestia with that tune he sang, so she can't think straight right now." she announced.

"How we do that without Twilight, the element of magic?" asked Applejack.

"He hasn't 'convinced' Princess Luna yet. She has just as much magic as Celestia. WE need her assistance into getting rid of Discord." said Rainbow.

"I can't handle chaos anyways. To the moon princess!" said Applejack.

"Discord, we'll vanquish again and get our friend that you've brainwashed. You'll also pay for brainwashing the Princess." said Rainbow as she looked at the sky.

* * *

_Rainbow, he didn't do anything to Twilight or Celestia! But the others (maybe not Pinkie Pie) think the same thing. It seems Twilight and Discord are going to have to fight against the elements to stay together!_


	4. Chapter 4

Discord and Twilight reappeared in a sunlit forest. Discord set Twilight down on the ground as she looked around at her surroundings.

'This place. It seems so familiar. But why so...?' Twilight thought to herself. 'Maybe if I fly up it might remind me.'

Twilight opened up her pegasus wings and took up into the sky. She reached a good height and looked down at the land and her jaw dropped. There was a lake. The exact same lake from her dream. This was also the same forest as well. All this time, the dreams she had been having, the place was real. Only if she could relive her dream in reality instead...

"Twilight, are you hungry?" Discord asked her from below, standing right next to the lake.

"Sure am!" Twilight said happily as she flew happily to the land that stood next to the lake. "This place. It's the place from our dreams, isn't it?"

Discord gave her a warm smile. "It sure is. I used to visit here a thousand years ago. It hasn't changed at all. Like I asked before, you hungry?" he laughed.

"I am. What's for dinner?" Twilight laughed.

Discord snapped his eagle claw and a picnic, just like the one from her dream, appeared on the grass. The layout was the same, two glasses with red wine and daisy sandwiches on a checkered blanket. Twilight couldn't move from the spot she at. She tried moving her hoof up, but she couldn't. She glanced down and noticed her hoofs were entrapped in cotton candy.

"Discord!" Twilight yelled, annoyed.

He simply let out a light laugh as he snapped his fingers and the cotton candy disappeared. "I couldn't resist my dear. It was too perfect to pass up!"

Twilight just shook her head in annoyance and used her magic to pick up the daisy sandwich. She brought it to her lips and took a small bite from it. It tasted so much better than any other daisy sandwich she had in the past.

"These taste wonderful. I didn't know you were such a chef." Twilight laughed.

"All I need is a little magic and voila! Dinner for anypony I want to give it too!" he laughed.

Twilight laughed happily. Suddenly, a bright flash filled the area and the flash revealed Princess Luna and the other Mane 6, each of them wearing their elemental necklace.

"Discord! We have come here for revenge for brainwashing my sister and Twilight Sparkle!" Luna shouted in the royal Canterlot voice. "Put her down and surrender!"

"He hasn't brainwash me!" Twilight yelled angry. "I actually do love him! He's been treating me so wonderfully." Twilight said happily.

"Twilight, his magic is controlling you! You have got to believe us!" said Rainbow Dash with a pleading tone. "This isn't you!"

"I am not under any spell and neither was Princess Celestia!" Twilight yelled back.

"Twilight, dear, you can't really love him, can you?" Rarity asked.

"I do love him! I do! I do!" Twilight yelled.

"As I love her as well." said Discord happily.

"She really does seem to love him." said Pinkie Pie. "We should just let them be happy together, shouldn't we?" she asked, sounding serious for once.

"Pinkie, she's under some mind control of his. The real Twilight wouldn't give into chaos just like that." said Applejack.

"Maybe the real Twilight changed. You have to believe me, I'm not under anything!" Twilight kept yelling at them.

"Poor dear. She has it so bad." Fluttershy said quietly.

"We need to get this crown onto her head ASAP and then Luna could ignite the power within Twilight." said Rarity.

"No!" Twilight said as she took off to the sky, flying as quickly as she could.

Rainbow Dash took the Twilight's elemental crown and flew directly after her. "Twilight, please! Don't run away! Everything is going to be alright. Trust me!" she yelled out.

"NO! He'll be turned back to stone and I'll be lost again!" Twilight yelled back.

"That's his magic talking!" Rainbow Dash said as she gained enough speed to get herself directly above Twilight's head. "I promise this is for your own good. His spell won't affect you anymore." With that said, Rainbow slammed the crown onto Twilight's head.

Seeing this, Luna quickly used a spell to activate the elements. Rainbow was able to drag Twilight to the ground so the could perform the usual formation. Twilight's eyes started glowing.

"No! Please stop! I don't want to have him trapped again!" Twilight begged and tried to pull the crown off her head, but since the Elements were being used, she couldn't remove it. "No! I don't wanna lose him again!"

Twilight saw the light come from all of them. She looked at Discord, who simply held out both of his arms and smiled at Twilight. "Don't worry, I'll be back Twilight." he said simply as the Elements turned him back into stone once more.

Twilight just sat there, tears running down her eyes. Maybe he could have hid them better, this wouldn't have happened. Twilight then glanced at her friends, who were happy they saved Equestria from potential chaos. She remembered Rainbow saying that she was supposedly under some spell. That's how she'll act then. Like this never happened at all. She could say it was just a spell he had casted upon her.

It pained her to lie about simply being under a spell when she actually loved him. But, she'd have to so they wouldn't put her in the mental hospital, or banish her from Equestria.

"Twilight, how do you feel?" Rarity asked.

"What happened?" she lied.

"Discord put you under some spell somehow that got you to free him and fall in love with him."

"What?" she yelled.

"It was awkward to watch. But it wasn't your fault, Twi. It was his magic making you do these things. Let's get you home, Twi." said Applejack.

"Let's." Twilight said with a forced smile.

After they arrived back in Ponyville, Twilight decided to visit Madame Pinkie Pie once more. She knew she had to tell somepony about Discord and it wasn't his magic that made her said those things.

"Hi Twilight! Care for another future reading?" Pinkie asked.

"Very." Twilight sighed.

"Ok then." Pinkie pulled out her crystal ball. "Let's see what we have going on in the future!"

The crystal ball slowly formed an image. It was of Twilight and Discord, eating some chocolate milk and laughing together, even though there was chaos that surrounded the both of them. This was the same image Twilight had seen earlier that day when she visited Pinkie earlier.

Twilight's ears went down in sadness. "That can't be possible. He's trapped in stone again. Celestia put a magical barrier on him so no outside magic could break him out again. He can't come back, not even his powers can break him free."

Pinkie Pie looked over at Twilight and gave her an apologetic smile. "Twi, I know you weren't under no spell. I know you love him. He'll break out of that stone again and you'll be together, happy and by each other sides."

"I do love him. How do you know he'll break out?" she asked sadly.

"Take a look at the crystal ball." Pinkie smiled.

Twilight glanced at the new image in the crystal ball. It showed Discord randomly appearing in front of a crying Twilight, who looked up in surprise, not expecting him to be free. She hugged him happily and he hugged her back. The odd thing about the image that it showed no background, just plain white.

"Can it be possible?" Twilight asked with slight happiness in her voice.

"It can." Pinkie smiled. "You should really sleep after what happened today."

Twilight gave her a soft smile. "At least I'll be happy in my dreams. In these dreams, I'll be happy. _In these dreams..._" she mumbled before she fell asleep in Pinkie's bedroom.

* * *

_Why did I make the story end this way. Because I'm planning to create a longer Discolight story and this story is serving as the appetizer. The next story will be the wonderful main course and a happier ending. :) Review please!_


End file.
